


Holtzmann and Wells

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We do have quite a lot in common, you and I,” said Helena. <br/>“Yeah,” said Holtzmann. “We both look awesome in vests.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holtzmann and Wells

**Author's Note:**

> First, I like all the Holtzmann fanfic, but Erin/Holtzmann doesn’t work for me. Can't explain why. Just doesn't.  
> So I started thinking about other possible pairings for Holtzmann, and pretty quickly started thinking of matches outside of her own universe. HG Wells from Warehouse 13 seemed like a great choice, largely because in a lot of ways she’s not a great choice. They are an unlikely pair, but they are also similar in a lot of ways. Also, I like to think of HG and Myka as an exclusive couple and pretend that the final season of Warehouse 13 never happened, but as I considered reasons why HG might be with someone other than Myka, I had to acknowledge that HG never put a ring on it. She would appear and disappear on the show at a whim, never making herself a permanent part of Myka’s life, which meant treating Myka as if she were always supposed to just remain available for HG. I liked the idea that she would regret her inability to realize that the person who fascinated her most in this age was right in front of her the whole time, and would only realize it once Myka moved on without her.   
> I also liked the idea that HG could make this mistake without it being a tragic, final error that would prevent her from ever being happy again. HG has had the benefit of a long life, and that has given her the perspective that everything in life is impermanent, including the pain of losing the relationship she once had with Myka. I liked the idea that HG is a complex enough woman that she could find romance with someone completely different from Myka.   
> This story also includes some science and mechanical information. I should note that I hardly know what I’m talking about at all. If the info I needed could not be found on Wikipedia, I just winged it. So look. This isn’t meant to be hard science, and I’m far more concerned with the way I present female sex and relationships than I am with the way I present mechanical information. Sorry if you are a mechanical engineer or a doctor and the inaccuracy ruins it for you.

 

Helena G. Wells stepped into her section of the Warehouse, and a sense of anticipation and nostalgia swept over her. Claudia, in her role as the new head of the Warehouse, had instructed her to meet her there, but Helena always found an excuse to visit her section when she paid the Warehouse a visit. She ran her hands over her time machine, thinking of adventures that were long past.

“HG!” shouted Claudia, approaching from a distance. Helena turned, smiling, expecting to see the sweet girl with the unusual hair. Instead, she saw two girls with unusual hair. Claudia was accompanied by a woman she’d never met before. She was oddly dressed; she wore men’s trousers that looked two sizes too large, with suspenders to hold them up. She wore a necktie over a collarless shirt, unbuttoned at the top. The tie tucked into a vest, and a black leather jacket completed the ensemble. But the most striking feature was her hair (which was saying a lot, considering the outfit she wore). Her blond hair was pulled back, but nonetheless was wild and untamed, and swept over to one side in the front.

“Claudia,” said Helena, extending a hand to her. Claudia took her hand and squeezed it, then said “aw, c’mere!” and yanked the taller woman into a hug. Helena laughed, delighted that she was still the same old Claudia.

“What a musical laugh you have!” said the other woman, and then mimicked Helena’s laugh. “Am I doing it? Am I? It’s not right, is it.”

Helena stared at her, her smile vanishing instantly. Who was this woman? Was she mocking her?

“Helena, let me introduce you to Jillian Holtzmann. She’s going to be working with you on the project that I’ve called you in for.”

“Delighted,” said Holtzmann, extending a hand. Helena took her hand somewhat reluctantly, and Holtzmann began to pump it in an exaggerated fashion. “Great to meet you. Can I have a hug too?” she said, still shaking Helena’s hand.

Helena drew her hand back quickly. “What? No.” Holtzmann reached for her with her arms out wide, and Helena did something she rarely ever did under any challenge; she shrunk away from her.

Claudia stepped between the two quickly. “Not a great idea, Holtzy. See, Helena’s been with the Warehouse for a very long time. Meet Helena G. Wells. Or as we like to call her around here, HG.”

Holtzmann turned an open stare onto Helena. “That is fascinating. So, she’s… what? Not a ghost. I mean I just shook her hand. Can’t do that with a ghost, right? You’re not a ghost, right?” She pulled a glowing device from the pocket of her large trousers and began to scan it up and down over Helena’s body.

“A what?! Are you joking?” Holtzmann looked at Helena with wide-eyed fascination, and shook her head, raising the device to Helena’s face. “A hhwot??” she said, mimicking Helena again. “A ghost! But you’re not one, are you?” she said, turning her gaze to the device’s readout.

“Oh, DO get that thing out of my face,” said Helena, swatting at it.

“Helena was in the bronze section for a long time,” said Claudia. “A very long time.”

Helena reddened at Claudia’s straightforwardness. Being bronzed was something she preferred to be able to explain in her own way. Most of the people in the bronze section were there to protect the world from them. Helena was bronzed willingly, for her own reasons. She glared at this strange woman who seemed to not understand basic personal boundaries. Resentment was already growing inside of her.

“Oh yeah, the bronze section,” said Holtzmann, her voice full of interest. Helena cringed. She didn’t want this woman prying into her life. “Saw it earlier,” she said to Helena. “Claud gave me the tour. Must be good to be out of there, huh?”

Helena stared, not sure of what to say. The odd new woman wasn’t judging her, and she wasn’t demanding an explanation. She was unsure, but she felt as if the strange woman might actually be empathizing.

“It is, yes,” said Helena, recovering somewhat. She pushed down memories of all the years in the bronze, willing herself to control her emotions.

Claudia looked back and forth between the two for a moment. “OK. So let’s get down to business. I’ve called you both in because you are both gifted inventors, who specialize in inventions that are outside of what is normally considered acceptable science. The Gooery has been busted for a month now. I’ve tinkered with it myself, and when it comes down to it, it’s just not doing the job anymore. We need a new system. Walk with me.”

They walked to the central vat of the Gooery, where all the Neutralizer, or Goo as Claudia named it, was stored. “The problem starts here, and it just gets worse in the pipes. There are jams building up everywhere, all throughout the system. Turns out that there’s corrosion in the vat, and that’s the source of the problem.”

“Corrosion?” said Helena. “What is the source of that?”

“The pipes are copper, and they’ve held up fine over the year. The Goo doesn’t seem to have a corrosive effect on copper. But the vat itself is brass. And the Goo is eating away at it.”

“So why not just install a copper vat?” said Helena.

“No no no, it’s not that easy,” said Holtzmann. “Because you have to mimic the operation of the vat, right? And then you have to transfer the goo over without stopping the flow, because this stuff…” she looked around, in awe. “I mean, you can feel it, right? This stuff is, like, the blood of the Warehouse.”

“Exactly,” said Claudia, smiling grimly. “Which means this,” she said, thumping the vat…

“Is the heart,” said Helena. “Righty-ho, then,” she said, sighing. She adored Claudia. She thought of her as family. She owed her a great deal and would do anything for her. But this odd woman, Holtzmann; she looked at her with uncertainty, and Holtzmann shot her a toothy grin.

“Do we have blueprints of the vat?” said Helena.

“That’d be a no,” said Claudia. “You’re going to have to reverse engineer it. Without un-engineering it in the process. This,” and here, she gestured at an empty copper vat, “is the best we can supply you with for a starter. We’ve made a shell to the exact measurements and specifications of the Gooery. You just need to work out what’s on the inside.”  

Holtzmann smiled at Claudia. “We are on it, bosslady,” she said enthusiastically.

“Alright then. The toolbox is over here. Helena, this should be very familiar to you. It’s been the Warehouse toolbox for over two centuries. Holtzmann has brought a few of her own special tools. You can’t use any artifacts, because of course the Goo will just neutralize them. Oh, and one more thing. You’ll have to be shut in here all day while you’re working.”

“What? Why?” said Helena.

“The Goo. There are a lot of artifact run gadgets throughout the Warehouse. If there’s a spill, it neutralizes everything and we go into full on meltdown mode here. But here,” she gave each of them a Farnsworth. “Just call if you need anything. And you’re not locked in, you just have to be shut in until any chance of a leak is contained.”

“Alright!” shouted Holtzmann. “Business time!”

Claudia left the two of them to their work.

* * *

 

Holtzmann immediately lowered a device into vat through the top, explaining as she lowered it and then tapped away at a laptop that this was a sonar device, which would map out the inside of the Gooery for them, creating a blueprint. Helena took over the laptop as Holtzmann controlled her device with a remote, slowly rotating it around the inside of the vat.

“Oh, bugger,” said Helena, as an image formed.

“What have we got?” said Holtzmann, and looked at it.

“It’s a heart, alright,” said Helena. The image revealed two chambers, with atriums and ventricles contained within them. “We’ll need to create some internal shielding to make these chambers. And we need to know the flow of the Goo.”

“If the problem is metal corrosion, that means metal is flowing through the chambers right now,” said Holtzmann. “Which means if I switch to video…” she pressed in close to Helena, nearly cheek to cheek with her, and tapped at the keys. Suddenly the image was in motion, showing a thin trail of debris moving through the chambers. “See?” said Holtzmann, tracing the flow of it. A line appeared in bright green where she traced.

“I see,” said Helena, leaning in closer. “So following the design of a human heart, this is the right chamber.” She traced an R onto the screen where the Goo entered the vat. The R appeared on the screen in the same bright green. “Here’s the right atrium. The Goo then goes down through the right ventricle, and into… well, below the floor, it seems. Must be a lung down there. Then it comes up through the left atrium,” here, she marked the left chamber with an L, “into the left ventricle, and out to the Warehouse.” She smiled with satisfaction and turned to look at Holtzmann, who was just an inch away from her face.

Holtzmann shot her a cocky grin, glanced down at her lips, and back up to her eyes. “Nice. Inventor, Warehouse Agent, dead dude author who is neither dead nor a dude, and also a biologist?”

“I don’t hold a degree in biology,” said Helena. “But I did study it for my stories. And of course, it came in handy for many of my Warehouse 12 cases.”

“Self-taught in the ways of the human heart,” said Holtzmann. “Hot.”

Helena blushed and stepped away, with the pretense of looking over the materials Claudia had left them to assess what they could use to create the chambers of the new Gooery. “Aren’t we all self-taught when it comes to that, darling?” She was a little surprised that the word _darling_ slipped out. She cleared her throat. “Shall we get to work?”

“Righty-ho,” said Holtzmann, mimicking her accent again. “So, you’re into chicks, right?” She tapped away at her laptop, solidifying the sonar scan into a blueprint they could use, focusing her interest onto the screen. Holtzmann glanced at her over the rims of her safety glasses. “Right?”

“Not exclusively,” said Helena, sorting through the Warehouse toolbox, selecting tools and setting them to the side. “But yes. Most of my lovers have been women, actually.”

Holtzmann nodded, then poked her own self in the chest. “Exclusively,” she said.

“Is that why you dress in men’s clothing?” said Helena.

“Is that why YOU dress in men’s clothing?” Holtzmann shot back.

“I think you’ll find these clothes in the women’s department,” said Helena, her frustration rising again.

“Yes, but you’re a _Victorian lady_ ,” replied Holtzmann, using her exaggerated British accent yet again.

“You know, you really are quite terrible at that accent,” said Helena, slamming a tool down.

“Sorry,” said Holtzmann, turning her eyes downward. “But by Victorian standards, those are men’s clothes,” she added, and shrugged.

Helena sighed, and continued rummaging through the toolbox. “I did used to dress in men’s clothing, actually. Back home. I was a Warehouse agent. I was an adventurer. Trousers suit the occupation far better. But also to attract the interests of the right women, yes.” Momentarily, she was lost in memory yet again. She glanced up at Holtzmann, who had stopped working and was grinning at her raptly with her chin resting on her fist. “What?” said Helena, smiling in spite of herself.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” said Holtzmann. Helena laughed. “Got a girlfriend?” said Holtzmann.

“Not at the moment,” said Helena. Her voice sounded sadder than she’d expected.

“Hmm, lost love,” said Holtzmann.

“No one to blame but myself,” said Helena. “I thought I wanted something else, but I was wrong. When I came to my senses, the woman I loved had found someone who would keep up with her adventuring life.”

“Well, you could come back to the Warehouse,” said Holtzmann.

“She works here,” said Helena.

Holtzmann gasped. “Whaaaat? Noooooo! Is it Claudia?!?”

Helena snorted. “She’s a bit young for me!”

“Everyone is a bit young for you,” said Holtzmann. “You’re like, what? 130?”

Helena laughed. “150,” she said. “And no, Claudia, I believe, remains stubbornly heterosexual. Her name is Myka. Agent Bering. She’s out of town on an assignment right now. What about you? Is there a lucky lady in your life?”

“Not tonight, but the day ain’t over yet,” said Holtzmann.

“And yet I’m the only queer woman you will see, all day, every day, all week,” said Helena, allowing herself a roguish smile.

“Exactly,” said Holtzmann with a wink.

* * *

 

After days of working together, Helena still found Holtzmann’s banter alternately annoying, baffling, and disarming. But she found she liked the disarming bits. Holtzmann didn’t hold back, and she didn’t seem to know that most people would.  It was a jarring change of pace for a Victorian woman, but ultimately refreshing since she had despised Victorian social standards. She found that she admired her work ethic and the sheer enthusiasm with which Holtzmann threw herself into the task. Holtzmann worked more rapidly than anyone Helena had ever seen before. They would leave the task and retire to spare rooms at the Warehouse B&B, and by breakfast Holtzmann would have yet another part completed that she’d constructed in her room that night.

She also liked the frank way that Holtzmann flirted. She could tell that she didn’t care whether the flirting led anywhere. She also quickly learned that Holtzmann welcomed every opportunity when it did. She admitted to Helena that she’d had a lot of one night stands, but no serious relationships. The women she worked with were the people she loved most in the world, but other than that she didn’t have any close friendships. As a woman removed from her own time, who never fit in back in her time either, Helena found that she could relate to Holtzmann more than she had guessed at first.

She also found herself flirting back with Holtzmann more often, and liking it.

On the fifth day, they connected the two vats for what Holtzmann called “the transfusion” of the Goo.

“Alright,” said Holtzmann, tightening the final bolt. “We’re going to turn this valve here,” she said, tapping the valve with her wrench. “It’s going to siphon the Goo from the Heart of Brass to the Heart of Copper. Then, midway through the transfusion, we turn this valve,” she tapped another valve, “and the Heart of Copper begins to pump Goo through the pipes, becoming the new heart of the Warehouse.”

“I know, Holtzmann,” said Helena. “I built this thing with you, you know.”

“I just really like explaining stuff before we use it for the first time,” said Holtzmann. “Let me have this one thing that brings me joy, HG.” Holtzmann grabbed the valve, and with a flourish she turned it.

Then suddenly, there was another sound. A loud gurgle could be heard, and then a loud clank as the Copper Heart shuddered. The pipe that was siphoning Goo from the Brass Heart to the Copper Heart shuddered, and then burst. Goo poured into the room.

Helena leapt into action, turning the valve to shut off the flow. The pipes shuddered and Goo began to burst from the valve. “Holtzmann!” she shouted.

“On it!” shouted Holtzmann, and grabbed the other valve.

“Holtzmann, it can’t possibly have enough Goo in it to begin feeding the arteries of the Warehouse!” shouted Helena.

“It’ll depressurize the Heart of Copper…” she hopped from the valve to the one that Helena was controlling “long enough to stop the explosion…” she turned that valve wide open, and then tightened the joints of the leak “so that I can do this!” She shut off the transfusion valve, this time without the explosion of Goo.

Helena and Holtzmann took a moment to catch their breath. “What do we do about all of this?” said Holtzmann, looking at the Goo that was pooled up to their knees.

“I’ve got that covered,” said Helena, then waded to the wall of the Gooery and turned a large valve. “Oh, hold onto something!” she shouted, as the suction of the draining Goo pulled her off her feet. Holtzmann grabbed for the pipes but she was swept away as well. The two crashed into each other at the drain as the last of the Goo poured down.

“Ugh, good lord,” said Helena, untangling her limbs from Holtzmann. “Sorry, Warehouse work isn’t usually this messy.”

“This is actually pretty standard for a day on my usual job,” said Holtzmann.

“Be that as it may, I’d like to get out of these clothes,” said Helena, approaching the door. The flood of Goo seemed to have tripped the lock. She punched the code into the door lock. Nothing happened. She jabbed at the keypad again. The digital display fizzled and died. “Holtzmann, I think this is rather more your department.”

Holtzmann approached the keypad, took one glance at it, and said “can’t fix it.”

“What?” said Helena.

“Artifact technology,” said Holtzmann. Helena examined the lock more closely. It was a Houdini lock.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” she grumped. “In a room that’s sealed off to protect artifacts from the Goo, no one thought until now that it shouldn’t include an artifact lock?!?”

“Definitely a design flaw,” said Holtzmann. “Gonna be sure to bring this up in the lessons learned meeting.”

“Holtzmann, please tell me that your Farnsworth is working.” Helena was holding a Goo covered Farnsworth, which, while not artifact technology, was still run on electricity and which had shorted due to the Goo flood.

Holtzmann pulled hers from a Goo filled pocket in her coveralls. “Ahh, afraid not,” she said. “Do you think we can save them if we put them in rice? I wonder where we can find some rice.”

Helena pitched hers across the room. “No, I think it’s safe to say we are stuck here until Claudia misses us. Which could be tonight at the earliest, tomorrow at breakfast possibly.”

Holtzmann unzipped her coveralls. “May as well get comfortable,” she said. Helena turned to watch, a little shocked that Holtzmann was undressing. The coveralls came off to reveal an outfit similar to the one that she was wearing when Helena first met her, with the only difference being that she didn’t have on any trousers. Instead, she was wearing boxers with cartoon characters on them. She stepped back into her Wellingtons, and straightened her tie (although she was wearing it with a shirt that had no collar).

“Loosen up, HG, you’ve seen a lesbian undress before,” Holtzmann said, shooting her a grin. She turned her coveralls inside out to reveal that they were dry inside. She spread them out on the floor, and sat down on them. “Come sit next to me,” she said.

Helena slid off her Goo soaked vest and dropped it to the floor, then sat next to Holtzmann. “How shall we occupy ourselves until we are rescued?” she said.

“Try and figure out what went wrong, I guess,” said Holtzmann. She was staring at the Heart of Copper, eyes narrowed in concentration. She was so focused that she didn’t notice that Helena was staring at her.

“That’s one option. But there are other things we can do as well. I mean, we do have quite a lot in common, you and I,” said Helena.

“Yeah,” said Holtzmann. “We both look awesome in vests.”

Helena chuckled. “And you are right,” she said. “I have certainly seen a lesbian undress before.”

Holtzmann turned to look at her. “Ohhh. You’re saying, since we have nothing else to do, we should…” she rocked her foot side to side, lightly kicking Helena’s leather boot with her rubber Wellington.

“Quite so,” said Helena, leaning her face close to Holtzmann’s neck.

“Knock boots,” said Holtzmann, leaning in towards Helena as she kissed her neck. “I mean knock boots.”

“I understood, darling” said Helena, straddling Holtzmann’s legs. “Now take these slimy clothes off of me, please.”

“God, you’re so British,” said Holtzmann, unbuttoning Helena’s shirt. “I just want to say that this is the most polite seduction I’ve ever had the honor to participate in.” She peeled the damp shirt off of Helena’s shoulders, then used it to pull her closer and kiss her lips.

Helena worked her wrists free from the shirt. “Don’t stop,” she said, moving Holtzmann’s hands to her bra strap.

“Sorry, didn’t realize you were in such a rush. Holy shit your tits are amazing,” said Holtzmann, tossing the bra across the room.

“This stuff feels disgusting, I’m getting cold from the wet clothes,” Helena stood on her knees to slide her pants down, which placed her breasts directly in front of Holtzmann’s face, “and I’m not entirely sure it’s safe to be covered in it. I’m just glad it didn’t get in my hair.”

Holtzmann rose up, quickly maneuvering to gently place Helena on her back on top of the coveralls, and slid her boots and pants off. Helena undid the buttons on Holtzmann's vest, and then her shirt. Holtzmann loosened and removed her tie. “You know, it all got on my coveralls. I’m fine,” said Holtzmann as Helena slid her shirt and vest off.

“Yes, but I want to see you, and I want to feel your skin on mine,” Helena replied, swiftly sliding off her bra. She pulled Holtzmann down onto her and they kissed and touched one another, sharing the enjoyment of each other’s bodies, hips pressed together, Holtzmann’s boxers against Helena’s panties. Eventually Holtzmann removed Helena’s panties as well, then later Helena removed her boxers and her Wellingtons.

* * *

 

“I know what went wrong,” said Holtzmann. She was sitting on the floor between Helena’s legs, resting against her chest. She’d put back on her vest, boxers, necktie, and Wellingtons. Helena sat wearing only Holtzman’s shirt and her own panties, leaning against the wall. She was kissing Holtzmann’s neck, and did not stop, but simply said “hmm, darling?”

“It’s the inflow. We only took into consideration the lungs, but that’s not all there is too it. It’s a circuit. Like you said, a heart. It comes in from the body, which is the Warehouse. The corrosion that’s gotten stuck in the pipes is flowing back around, getting stuck. It’s clogged the inflow, and that meant the pressure wasn’t what we calibrated it to be. We just need…”

“A pressure valve,” said Helena, lazily. “Yes, I know. On the pipe that’s conducting the transfusion. I figured it out as soon as it blew. It’s how a heart attack works, sort of.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” said Holtzmann.

“Because we were stuck here no matter what, and we don’t have a pressure valve in this room,” said Helena. “Because I was covered in Goo, and in a bad mood about it.” She nuzzled her face into Holtzmann’s hair. “And because I’ve been alone with you all week, without being able to take a break together. And the more time I spend with you, the more I like you.”

Holtzmann turned to face Helena, and smiled. “I like you too, HG,” she said, and kissed her.

“Hey guys, are you working through dinner? Whoa, why is nobody wearing any pants?”

The two looked up at Claudia in the doorway.

“Yay,” said Holtzmann. “We’re saved! We’ve been saved from having sex on the floor of the Gooery again!”

Claudia narrowed her eyes. “Please tell me there’s a good explanation for this.”

After they explained everything, she nodded. “Well, we do have a pressure valve, but how about you deal with that tomorrow? Have dinner first.”

“I personally would love a shower,” said Helena. “I got the worst of the Goo flood.”

“It’s harmless to you,” said Claudia. “Believe me, I’ve had my share of Goo sliming.”

“I am glad to hear that, because I believe I have licked every inch of HG’s body,” said Holtzmann.

Helena blushed. Holtzmann wrapped an arm around her and grinned shamelessly. Claudia smiled at them mischievously. “I knew you two would like each other,” she said. “Now come on. Dinner’s getting cold. Let’s all go find some pants.”

* * *

 

Helena and Holtzmann stood outside of the Warehouse office together, looking over the entire Warehouse. Their Copper Heart was working perfectly. “Do you smell that?” she said to Holtzmann. “Apples. The Warehouse is happy with us.”

“Is that what that is?” said Holtzmann. “That’s a relief. I was concerned that I was having a stroke.” She put her hand on Helena’s. “So what’s next? Are you going to rejoin the Warehouse?”

Helena sighed. “No, I don’t believe I will. It was good to be back, but I have to admit that it wouldn’t have been as easy if Myka had been here. I’m just not ready to be around her yet. Not all the time.”

Holtzmann nodded. “Well, if you’re ever in New York, we could always use another Ghostbuster.”

“Really? Would that be alright?” said HG, smiling.

“Oh, hells yeah,” said Holtzmann. “Abby and Erin would lose their shit over you. And Patty? Forget about it. The chance to talk with a 150 year old dead, not dead, author dude, not a dude? They’d love you.” She squeezed Helena’s hand. “But not in a treating you like a freak sort of a way, like I just made it sound.”

“They’re your family, right?” said Helena. “I’m sure they are wonderful.”

Inside the office, Claudia smiled as the two women shared their last kiss inside the Warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> But are they in love???  
> Man, I don’t know. They are deeply in like, for sure. Along with everything I said in the introduction about HG having another chance at romance, I liked the idea that while she was still hurting from Myka moving on permanently, that she could have a really fun romance with a really fun woman, and would clearly like her for who she is, but that HG and Holtzmann can both handle a sexual/romantic relationship without needing to be in love for it to happen.   
> I also like the idea that Holtzmann might be a little bad at relationships. I don’t have a theory on that. Could be that she never takes anything seriously and therefore no one ever takes her very seriously either. Could be that she turns everything into a joke because she’s afraid to let people close enough for fear of getting hurt. I don’t know. Hopefully future Ghostbuster movies will give us more details on Holtzmann. Anyway, I liked the idea that HG and Holtzmann could meet somewhere in the middle while they are still working out their own issues. Mainly because I think that just because you know you have issues to work on, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have some romance in your life.   
> Also, Holtzmann is incredibly fun to write. I recommend it.   
> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome, though please be gentle. This is my first AO3 post!


End file.
